


Dear, Hypocrite. || Hajime x Reader

by JUNKOP0P



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reader curses a lot, go off sis ig, hajime is a dense mf, reader is a elephant trainer, reader is rude wtf..., tsunderes struggle here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNKOP0P/pseuds/JUNKOP0P
Summary: reader is gender netural, to make this easier for me.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dear, Hypocrite. || Hajime x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> reader is gender netural, to make this easier for me.

Y/N's POV.

i woke up, to see to see a pale man. my first thought was, _holy shit i fucking got kidnapped-_

i pushed the dude off me, and backed away. i was still on the floor, but at least we have some distance now. "who the fuck are you??" he seemed surprised. "i apologize, i must've startled you." i scoffed, "no shit, sherlock." he ignored my comment, and i got up. i extended my hand to the man, he just looked at my hand. "what are you waiting for, Albert Einstein?" he simply shook his head. "trash like me shouldn't-" "are you getting up or not?" he grabbed my hand, and helped himself up.

"sorry for being so uh- rude. i'm Y/N L/N, Ultimate Elephant Trainer." he simply smiled, "No worries, you shouldn't apologize to trash like me. I am Nagito Komaeda, my talent is just luck. not as amazing or hope-filled as yours." i rolled my eyes at him, then finally noticed _him._ he was,, how do i put it? annoying, i could tell. even from just his appearance, he's painfully boring. boring hair, boring tie, boring face. the only thing note worthy was his sarcastic personality.

i later found out, his name is Hajime Hinata. He doesn't remember his talent, typical.

Why do i hate him so much ? i just met the guy... 

whatever, i shouldn't let anyone get too close anyways. 

i'll only hurt them. i won't let anyone get hurt anymore.

(im bored rn so rlly i'm not sure if i'll continue it, only if everyone wants it ig)


End file.
